And She Says
by Genevieve Black
Summary: « Elle dit bien des choses. Certaines me tirent un sourire. D'autres me font pleurer. » OS Pov Remus, allusion à un Slash. N'est pas un NTRL.


**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**Titre** : And She Says...

**Genre** : Bon... Ikk. Je dirai General. Tristounet. Ou qui se veut tristounet. Mélancolique. C'est un **Pov Rémus**. Spoiler tome 6, je suppose, quoique rien de bien grand. 

**Rating** : Full Sex. Nan, un bon p'tit K.

**Disclamers** : Pas prête de publier, cela va sans dire. Je ne me rongerais pas les ongles avec autant d'ardeur si je savais ce qui se passait dans le tome 7 ! So... nothing is mine !

**Dédicace** : **Mh. Je ne sais pas si elle lira. Mais c'est à elle. Petit cadeau pour Llily.b. Parce que tu le vaux bien, simplement. C'est pas grand chose. C'est un merci.**

Bonne lecture à tous et Bonne Année!

Ge

* * *

Elle dit que tout ça l'indiffère. 

Que je sois un monstre.

Ou bien que mes yeux ne brillent plus.

Elle dit vouloir rester avec moi.

Malgré la guerre.

Malgré ma condition.

Malgré tout.

Elle me dit m'aimer.

Me murmure ou me crie des discours qu'elle invente et que, peut-être, au fond, ressent-elle véritablement.

Des mots qui m'atteignent, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ou qui le devraient, dans d'autres circonstances.

Des paroles qui, même si elles sont remplies de bonnes intentions, me font mal.

Me heurtent. Me blessent.

Elle me demande pourquoi je suis en colère ou refuse de la regarder lorsque ses prunelles arborent telle couleur ou encore qu'elle transforme ses cheveux en une longue chevelure noire.

Elle crie que je l'évite.

Je hurle en pensée, priant pour qu'elle parte enfin.

Et me laisse glisse le long d'une porte close, l'entendant me supplier de derrière.

Elle me demande ce qu'elle fait de mal à vouloir tant m'aimer.

Sans savoir.

Sans savoir...

Je lui embrasse le front.

Et elle se révolte en me répétant que ça ne suffit pas.

Elle demande tant et trop.

Voudrait que mes lèvres bougent, que je cesse de me murer dans un silence lourd.

Elle veut tant et je ne peux que lui offrir peu.

Elle suppose sans arrêt. Fait preuve d'imagination pour prétexter sa présence.

Ou encore sa main sur la mienne.

Elle verse quelques larmes sur mes absences.

Que je sois là ou non.

Elle dit que je suis sans cesse ailleurs.

Que je la fuie.

Oui.

Oui...

Elle panse mes blessures et nettoie mes plaies.

Avec douceur. Sereinement.

Et je boue intérieurement.

Je voudrais que personne ne me touche.

Personne depuis lors.

Elle s'installe et puise.

Puise en moi.

Et je ne veux pas.

Je suis vide.

Et elle ne le remarque pas.

Elle tente de me réconforter, parfois.

Quand les larmes se frayent un passage.

Quand mon coeur se serre.

Que je souhaiterais disparaître.

Elle me soupire des encouragements.

M'effleure de ses caresses.

Embrasse mes joues où dévalent quelques cours d'eau.

Et je me sens trahir.

Contre moi.

Contre toi.

Je me disais qu'elle apprendrait, qu'elle comprendrait. Qu'à force de recul, elle en prendrait également.

J'avais tord.

J'avais raison.

Partir pour mieux revenir.

Elle est entrée dans ma chambre.

_Tu es entré dans ma chambre._

Mon souffle s'accélérant.

J'avais si mal. Les fantômes meurtrissent d'autant plus lorsqu'ils sont réels.

J'ai porté ma main à son visage. _À ton visage_. Ta peau un peu rêche.

Effleurée par hasard, quelques soirs.

Ses yeux. _Les tiens._ Dans mes miens. Bordés de larmes, à l'instar des miens.

Je tremblais.

« Remus... »

Et ta voix... Merlin, ta voix...

Comme un coup de fouet.

Je me suis reculé. Et je l'ai gifflée.

Elle n'avait pas de droit.

Elle a reprit sa forme la plus conventionnelle. Ne restait de vestige de toi que ses larmes. Peut-être aussi son regard perdu et vide.

« Alors c'est comme ça ? C'est pour ça ? » a-t-elle balbutié.

« Oui... » je crois avoir répondu.

J'ai pris sa main et l'ai portée à mes lèvres. J'y ai déposé un baiser alors qu'elle camoufflait un sanglot derrière un petit rire.

« J'ai été idiote... »

« Non... »

« Si. Je voulais tellement que tu me vois, Remus. Je voulais tellement me faire aimer par toi... Tellement et si fortement que j'en ai oublié pourquoi. »

Silence... Elle balbutie.

« Ça avait l'air si bon d'être autant aimé par toi, Remus. Je voyais bien... Ces regards pour lui. Ces caresses subtiles et aimables. Ou encore lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar et que tu étais là pour lui. Je voulais ces sourires uniques que tu lui destinais. Je te les aurais rendus, Remus. Moi, je l'aurais fait. »

J'ai... J'ai mal.

« Je le détestais tant, Remus. Il te faisait tant souffrir en ignorant tout. En t'ignorant toi. Il ne voyait rien, et moi je remarquais tout. Maintenant il est parti, et je suis là. »

« Tu ne peux pas prendre sa place. »

« Je sais. »

Son sourire humide.

« J'aurais pu te rendre heureux, Remus. Ou du moins, j'aurais tout fait pour. »

La douceur de sa main dans la mienne.

« Je suis heureux, Nymphadora. »

Une grimace et sa main quitte la mienne.

Elle embrasse mon front. Je ferme les yeux.

« Bien sûr que tu l'es, Remus. »

Et je pleure sur son épaule.

**FIN**

Hn... La fin laisse à désirer, j'en suis consciente.

Mais j'aime bien ce petit OS quand même... Et vous ?

Conseil : Ne pas écrire de fic qui se veut joyeuse avec la Soundtrack de Shindler's List qui joue... Quoique qu'une bonne hydratation des yeux...


End file.
